Optical fibers may be used to transfer light from an emitting source to a receiver. The light source may transmit data within emitted light to support communication between two ends of the optical fibers. The optical fibers may be protected from scratches and abrasions by a coating that covers the optical fiber's length. The protective coating may be cured via exposing it to a certain wavelength of light energy. In one example, the coating cures when it is exposed to ultraviolet (UV) light. The amount of time to cure the coating may depend on the light intensity and the amount of time the coating is exposed to the light. If light intensity provided to the optical fiber and its coating is greater than a desired light intensity, excess power may be consumed by the lighting system and lighting system cooling may not be sufficient to cool the light source. If light intensity provided to the optical fiber and its coating is less than a desired light intensity, the optical fiber coating may not cure as desired.
One system for curing optical fiber coatings is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,369. An elliptical reflecting chamber, a UV light bulb, and two UV sensing devices placed outside the elliptical reflecting chamber. The first UV sensor monitors an amount of light emitted from the UV bulb, the second UV sensor monitors light passing through a curing tube and an average of light eluding the curing tube is described. However, the elliptical reflecting chamber and light bulb described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,369 may not be as efficient as is desired and some of the light exiting the elliptical reflecting chamber may not reach the UV sensor because the UV sensor is positioned away from the elliptical reflecting chamber.
The inventor herein has recognized the above-mentioned issues and has developed a system for monitoring fiber curing. In one example, a system and method for monitoring and operating one or more light emitting devices is disclosed. In one example, light intensity within a dual elliptical reflecting chamber is sensed and operation of a fiber curing system is adjusted in response to an amount of sensed light energy.
The system may comprise an elliptical reflecting chamber including at least one light emitting device directed at a curing tube and corresponding sensing port; two light sources, the curing tube positioned within at least a portion of the elliptical reflecting chamber; and a light receiver in optical communication with the light sensing port. Further, in some examples, at least two light emitting devices, each with a corresponding port, may be used. In such an example, by sensing light from two light sources that direct light at a curing tube within an elliptical reflection chamber, it may be possible to combine light energy from two or more locations around the periphery of the elliptical reflection chamber to determine an average amount of light energy directed at the curing tube. Further, the two light sensing ports may receive optical fibers that start flush with the elliptical chamber wall so that light that encounters the optical fiber is sensed rather than being able to exit the elliptical chamber without reaching a photodetector. In this way, a light receiver may not have to be within an unobstructed line of sight to the light source. Further, the elliptical reflection chamber may be formed such that all sides of a fiber being cured receive similar amounts of light energy so that the fiber cures more evenly and so that the curing system uses less energy to cure a coating applied to the fiber.
The present description may provide several advantages. In particular, the approach may provide an improved estimate of average light energy supplied to a fiber curing chamber. Additionally, the approach may be useful for controlling fiber curing system operation and indicating whether or not light source degradation is present. Further, the approach may also provide light energy monitoring for a more energy efficient fiber curing system.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.